


New Year Resolution

by Rocquellan



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-09
Updated: 2012-06-09
Packaged: 2017-11-07 09:46:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/429624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocquellan/pseuds/Rocquellan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What’s New Years without a Resolution?</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Year Resolution

  
“Asami, what’s your New Year resolution?” Akihito asked his lover who was sitting in the living room couch with his laptop in his lap. The man was growling while typing on the device and he honestly didn’t like to see him so angry on New Year’s Eve.   
  
Asami stopped what he was doing when Akihito’s voice registered in his head and he turned his gaze towards the other male sitting across from him. “I don’t have a New Year’s resolution.”   
  
Akihito had a very scandalized look on his face with a bagel in his left hand half way to his lips.   
  
“Yuu shoo deffo have onshe.”   
  
Asami raised an eyebrow in question. “I do not speak bagel, care to elaborate?”   
  
Akihito raised his right index finger in the air commandingly before resting his other hand on his chest and swallowing audibly.   
  
“I said…”   
  
“I heard you,” Asami cut in before turning back to his laptop.   
  
Akihito’s lips formed into a pout. “But, you said you didn’t speak bagel.”   
  
“My apologies. I don’t speak Martian either but I understand what they say,” Asami answered dismissively.   
  
Akihito leaned forward excitedly. “Really? Teach me how they say hello.”   
  
“Moshi moshi,” Asami replied.   
  
“What?! That’s Japanese you frog!” Akihito whined before grabbing the cushion he was sitting on and throwing it at Asami’s head.    
  
The older man smiled fondly before turning his gaze to his lover once again. There was just something incredibly cute about Akihito with crumbs at the corners of his mouth. Forgetting the rising problem of the stock market suffering a decline he closed the laptop and placed it in the couch beside him.   
  
“I know a Martian called Akihito, that’s how I know what language they speak,” Asami voiced with a smirk.   
  
“Yeah? Well if I’m a Martian you’re an intergalactic gelatin cyber enhanced version of some unknown species of alien not known to man,” Akihito huffed in retaliation before folding his arms across his chest. Some things never do change at all. The only reason they were behaving in such a manner with each other was because they had come to a mutual agreement after the Hong kong Incident that a relationship was there whether they liked it or not.   
  
Now, just like a blooming Perennial they would allow it to flourish on it’s own without influence. In essence they were taking things one step at a time for the time being.    
  
A slight movement then caught Akihito’s eyes and he looked at the man to notice he was pointing at his lips. He pointed a finger at said lips and asked, “You want to kiss me?”   
  
“Crumbs,” Asami answered mindfully and with an ‘oh’ Akihito licked the entirety of his lips.   
  
Asami of course couldn’t take his eyes away from how sexy that pink tongue looked running over such soft and lush skin.   
  
“Oh hell no! Who the hell are you looking at like that, bastard?” Akihito asked before jumping into the chair and over the back. His intention was to get away but a hand suddenly grabbed his arm and when he turned around he was staring straight into Asami’s eyes. How did he move so fast?   
  
“Don’t be rude Akihito,” Asami smirked before pulling the younger male towards him.   
  
“Me…rude?!” Akihito spluttered in disbelief before allowing himself to be held.   
  
“I can’t believe I’m being called rude by King Rude of the planet Rudeness,” Akihito mocked. Asami was about to kiss him when he stopped the man by pushing at his chest with both hands. “You still haven’t told me your New Year Resolution Ryuuichi and no ass for you until you do.”   
  
Asami sighed before letting the younger man go and pulling him to sit on his lap after he sat down. “Well if you must know I haven’t thought of any, so I don’t have one.”   
  
“But it’s tradition; there must be something from this year that’s happened that you’re willing to change about yourself from now on ; or something you swear to do. Anything at all,” Akihito pressed. He decided he wouldn’t stop until he got a suitable answer.   
  
Asami’s expression then changed from the playful mood it had a moment ago to a more serious one.   
  
Akihito didn’t know what caused the change but his smile faltered also. “What’s the matter?”   
  
“Nothing, I have to go,” Asami said abruptly before standing and bringing Akihito to his feet at the same time. He was about to walk off when his lover grabbed his arm with both his hands and he turned to look him in the eyes.   
  
“What’s bothering you?” Akihito asked sincerely and Asami knew he should answer; confide in his lover like they promised each other they would but now it didn’t seem as easy as back when they said it. But a promise was a promise and he wasn’t the type of man to go back on his word so he decided to speak up.   
  
Asami sighed before retaking his seat on the couch and allowing Akihito to sit beside him. “When I was Eight years old my mother asked me what my New Year’s resolution was. Her exact words were ‘Anything at all’. When I told her what it was I wanted she destroyed it in front of my eyes.”   
  
Akihito felt his stomach drop. He knew on some levels Asami couldn’t have had a normal upbringing to become the man he was today but for his own mother to do that to him, what kind of woman was she?   
  
“I’m sorry,” Akihito muttered in a soft whisper while locking his fingers with Asami’s. If only he had known he wouldn’t have said anything.   
  
“Don’t worry, that’s the past and I’m not eight anymore,” Asami tried to reassure but Akihito wasn’t convinced. He figured the only way to erase such a bad memory was to create a new one in its place.   
  
But how exactly would he go about it?   
  
“Tell you what…” the younger male started before sitting as close to his lover as possible. “You tell me what you want and I’ll make sure you get it.”   
  
“Akihito…” Asami groaned.   
  
“No, wait,” Akihito interrupted. “…I really want to do this for you. Please?”   
  
Akihito’s puppy dog eyes were so enthralling Asami couldn’t help but give in. Besides, how many lovers could he say he’d ever had that cared about him as a person? Akihito was the first and he might be the last.   
  
“Fine,” the older man answered and Akihito hissed ‘yes’ excitedly. It was just everything about him that made Asami happy and feeling completely different than he had with others. What more could he ask for?   
  
Watching Akihito watch him expectantly Asami answered, “For my New Year resolution I would like…” And he paused for dramatic effect, much to Akihito’s dismay. “I’d like to know you would forever be by my side,” he whispered in the other’s ear.   
  
Akihito blushed. “That shouldn’t have been a New Year resolution cause you should already know I would, baka!” Akihito answered in a mock angry voice. He knew he would have stayed regardless but it felt so much better being asked…by Asami himself and not one of his subordinates. In the next moment Akihito was lying on top of Asami who had lay down on the couch and had pulled him along with him.   
  
They looked into each other’s eyes before kissing passionately. Asami had to turn his head to the side to accommodate Akihito and they both felt the weight of their commitment; they were forever each other’s.   
  
“Feel that?” Asami asked in a muffled voice through the kiss.   
  
“Mmhm,” Akihito answered with a slight nod of his head. There was no way he could miss that boner.   
  
“Want to do something about it?” Asami asked once again.   
  
“Mmhm,” Akihito answered. After a few seconds he still hadn’t moved though.   
  
“Like soon?” Asami’s muffled voice asked again.   
  
“Mmhm,” Akihito reiterated. He was now rubbing his own hard on against Asami’s and combined with the kiss he was too comfortable to move.   
  
“Want me to show you how it’s done?”   
  
“Mmhm, wait no!” Akihito shouted when Asami suddenly flipped him over so he was on his back. He groaned when the man removed his shirt before ravishing his neck, chest and stomach with kisses and licks. His head was resting on the arm of the chair and he looked down when Asami unbuttoned his pants and proceed to free his erection.   
  
“I want it like this,” Asami breathed out huskily before sticking his tongue out and licking the base of his length up to the tip. Those golden eyes were focused on his face the entire time and all he could do was grab for the nearest thing to him when the man deep throated him. The nearest thing of course was Asami’s hair and the back of the couch. He squirmed and writhed and moan and groaned while Asami performed his ministrations. He felt like his head was going to explode.   
  
Right before he was to ejaculate Asami stopped and with a disappointed groan he was turned over on to his stomach. Of course he was thoroughly prepared before his lover slowly seated himself inside him as deep as he could go and there was pain, there was pleasure but most of all there was Asami. With his lover anything was bearable.   
  
“Do you want it hard or soft?” Asami leaned over and asked and in a shaky voice Akihito mentioned soft.   
  
Asami took his time and worked Akihito’s body however he saw fit until his lover was begging him for more. He knew within himself the slow ride wasn’t Akihito’s thing, but he would do what he wanted until he was instructed otherwise…sometimes.   
  
After a while they were both covered in a light sheen of sweat and had moved from the couch, to the floor and to the kitchen until they finally reached the bedroom.   
  
It wasn’t about the sex, but about how they felt towards each other and that night, at 12 am when the first eruption of fireworks were heard, Akihito’s first of many ejaculations started to ring in the new year.


End file.
